Naruto: Shin no Doragon Sureiyā no Kōryū
by BlueElemental
Summary: After the Fourth Great Ninja War, all was calm in the Elemental Nations. Peace reigned supreme. Eventually, it was renamed into the Land of Fiore. All of this wouldn't have been possible without the help of a young blonde shinobi, a demon fox, a floating girl, and a giant lizard.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of clashing metal echoed out from a barren field. The field itself was a burnt grey, the sky a black vortex. The scene itself looked as though it was from some kind of wasteland fiction. Nothing could survive here. No plant, no animal, no nothing. However, two figures stood in the barren land. On one side with an aura of pure hate and malice, stood Uchiha Obito, the jinchuuriki of the Juubi, the ten-tails.

Obito's hair was pure white with slate grey skin that almost looked like scales covered his right side from his head to his feet. His right eye was dark red with three black magatama-like objects in a circular pattern. His left eye was even more strange. The entire eye, from the iris to the sclera, was a metallic purple color with four concentric rings surrounding the pupil. The Rinnegan, the most powerful of the legendary three doujutsus. From his forehead protruded two horns, the left smaller than the right. On the middle of his back, were nine magatamas arranged in rows of three. On his upper back, right below the shoulder blades, was a single large magatama with a Rinnegan-like pattern within it. Ten protrusions on his back form a collar around his neck and coattails, making him look like he was wearing a haori. On the 'collar' were six more magatamas written in black. Orbiting around him were six spheres of pure black chakra, and in his right hand was a khakkhara that seemed to be made out of one of the spheres orbiting around him.

Naruto, The Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, glistened a bright yellow as he stood eyeing his opponent. He donned a haori that had 'Everlasting Promise' in Japanese kanji (永遠の約束) upon the back. He looked out at his mighty foe, wondering what to do next. He decided to ask his Biju partner for a second opinion in the matter. He used the Hiraishin that he had placed behind a dead tree and sat downward to meditate as he entered his mind scape.

The Elemental Nations were in the midst of the Fourth Shinobi War. The war has been raging for two years, and eventually, it will be three. The war had consumed all of the nations, from Kaze no Kuni to Mizu no Kuni; from Tsuchi no Kuni to Yu no Kuni, all of the nations were fighting to stop one man, Uchiha Obito. The Uchiha has been the catalyst of the two year long apocalyptic war. The nations were doing good until Obito somehow managed to infiltrate the newly formed Alliance Base and wipe out the kages along with most of the Shinobi Alliance. With the countries now leaderless, new kages had to be found. Naruto was one of those. However unlike most nations, Naruto could proudly say he did the best job. However, the job didn't come without a few changes to Naruto himself. He had to mature quickly to that of a hardened shinobi. He was forced to read books about strategy and leadership. While was nowhere near as smart as his childhood friend, Shikamaru, he definitely had more brains than he had as a child. Hell, he had more brains than he did a few years ago. The years that passed had changed him too. War does that to people. He no longer held onto the foolish ideals of his past. His innocence was lost to him as he matured. With Uchiha Sasuke helping the Alliance now, his promise to Sakura was nullified. Almost immediately after that instance, he found a new promise, and anyone who saw the longevity of this fight could now see Naruto's everlasting promise to the Elemental Nations, his friends and everyone he knew, he was going to defeat Obito at all costs. With the immense amount of Chakra both combatants contained within themselves however, there seemed to be no plausible conclusion to this fight. Both fought with all their might, but neither gave way. Neither fell, neither faltered and neither exhausted the other. There was no end in sight to Naruto.

Five minutes seemed like an hour as both sides glared at each other and waited for the first one to make their move. Naruto decided to take this opportunity to ready his next attack. Two other arms of chakra formed and Naruto began collected the Positive Yin and Negative Yang chakra for his next strike.

"_**What do you plan on doing Naruto**_?" Kurama wondered to himself. He then realized that Naruto was going to release a Bijūdama of his own.

"**Naruto, you fool, last time you tried that you almost killed yourself! Let me do it, you know it's much easier**!" Kurama exclaimed with much concern to Naruto's life

"I am not the young shinobi I used to be Kurama, I am fully capable of doing it in this form, besides, we need all the chakra you have if we're going to survive his next attack if he decides to use it again." Naruto explained to Kurama as the black ball of chakra slowly began to form and condense.

In an effort to make the Bijūdama more powerful, Naruto quickly activated Sage Mode. A red-orange pigment quickly formed around Naruto's eyes, during this, his pupils slitted eyes began to tilt sideways, and another part of the pupil began to form. The final transformation made Naruto's pupil X-shaped. Now that the blond shinobi was in Chakra Sage Mode, he quickly added senjutsu to the Bijūdama, making it much more powerful.

Finally, in an act to make the Bijūdama more powerful, Naruto quickly added his wind chakra to the ball of black chakra. With a final grunt, the blond shinobi threw the mass of chakra at the static Obito.

"Bijūshuriken!" Naruto yelled once the windmill-shaped object left his hand.

Both Obito's and Kurama's eyes widened at the sudden and unexpected move. By the time Obito collected his thoughts on what to do next, the Bijūshuriken hit him. . The blades of wind and chakra grinded against Obito, cutting into his flesh. Obito was carried backwards as a result of the blow. However with the amount of power in the attack, it didn't take too long for the windmill to destabilize and erupt in a massive explosion of energy. Wind, more powerful than even the strongest hurricane, slammed into Obito. Being one of the most destructive chakras, the wind chakra mixed in with this strike created massive gashes formed in the ground. In hindsight, it was an instant kill move. Even a biju would be severely damaged, if not killed, by the sheer power of the attack.

After the dust cleared, all that stood was a crater caused by the great explosion of energy, and in it, Obito, with no wound in sight and smirking at Naruto's attempt. Naruto decided that he needed to try something new in order to make better progress, perhaps something that no one would have expected, so he collected his thoughts and focused. Crimson flames began to form around his body, the heat was so great, it charred the very ground from where he stood. The sound that came from his mouth wasn't of normality, for it sounded like the deafening roar of a dragon. As this sound came awry, Naruto launched himself towards Obito and raised his fist as he threw all this newfound power into one great punch.

"Karyuū no Kagizume!" he screamed as his fist made contact with Obito square in the chest. Shocked at this abnormal strike, Obito was shot back, the flames charred his chest where Naruto made contact. Naruto took this chance to retreat for now so that he can formulate an idea. When he used the Hiraishin he had placed before his onslaught. He peered behind the rock to see what Obito was about to do next. Using the Rinnegan, Obito searched for Naruto.

While Naruto sat and waited, he decided he might as well try and get a sneak attack, but before he could make his next move, a streak of blinding light went across his field of vision and the next thing that he understood when the light faded was that something, or someone, had just given him a little more time to recollect himself and think of what to do next, but instead of thinking of his next plan of attack, he was trying to comprehend who or what had knocked Obito away with such ease. While he pondered this, he felt a brush of air on his right arm that gave him a little scare, for it was any normal breeze. Where a patch of grass should've been, instead stood a medium sized girl with long blonde hair, a white Shinobi battle grade suit that seemed to fit her as if it were her own skin. Naruto could not see one scar, a drop of blood or even the slightest bruise on her body, it was as if she herself could not be damaged. He was shocked at how she had quickly appeared beside him, but when he looked at her again, he remembered who she was, she was Mavis Vermillion. He had met Mavis 3 years prior to this long and tragic war.

"You seem to be holding yourself up pretty well there Naruto, quite rare to see such a strong fighter in anyone nowadays, well that, and there aren't many people left to be a true fighter anymore," the angelic like Mavis inquired.

"Yeah, I've been trying to hold up, but even with this new power you've given me, it's still not the simplest thing in the world, after all, he is the Juubi's Jinchuuriki," replied Naruto.

Mavis let out a stressed sigh as she gazed out to the horizon at where Obito previously stood.

"Do you remember everything that transpired in the Doragon no Shinzo (Dragon's Heart)? How my father told you that with this new found power, came the ability to contain even the most powerful foe?" questioned the young angelic woman.

As Mavis asked this, Naruto's mind wandered back to the events that transpired those few years ago.

_Flashback_

It was before the Fourth Great Ninja War, and Naruto walked into a cave he found in the forest. He walked in it for what seemed hours. He reached another cave that was pitch black, save for the few dragon statues that stood with a lamp - like object in it's mouth to make it resemble breathing fire. As Naruto walked forward, his haori glistened in the light, and in front of him stood a giant circular like area with symbols on the ground. He looked at the difference crests, and saw that each one resembled a different types of elements, these includedFire, Iron, Stone, Sky, Sky-Flame, Water, Jade, Gemstone, Light, White, Darkness, Shadow, Lightning, Blood, Solar, Crystal, Acid, Heat, and Energy Before the ring with these mysterious characters on it, a single pedestal stood with a scroll on it. Naruto reached the stand and examined the scroll, the edges gleamed a shimmering gold and the text itself seemed to be in a different format then he was used to. For some odd reason though, they seemed familiar, as if he learned this language somewhere but the memory doesn't appear in his mind. He gazed at the scroll and attempted to translate. He managed to understand the first two words at first glance, the characters read "Doragon Sureiyā , Dragon Slayer." Naruto said to himself as he read the words imprinted on the scroll.

"_Dragon Slayer? What is that? _He thought to himself in confusion.

As he gazed at the characters some more, they seemed to form a little more clearly than before. They now read:

"He who absorbs the power of the mighty beings, shall learn the true power of being a Dragon Slayer."

"Mighty...Beings? What does that mean?" Naruto inquired, but thought no more of it, and read on.

"To earn such a power, is one of great honor, for nigh a mortal shall never learn the right way to earn such a right. Come here to the time of night, and the torch in the center you shall ignite. The true base of elements twenty, shall awaken the mighty being, and leaders three. Don't expect to get this power the easy way, for these mighty beings will certainly have a say. Test you in the ways of your skill, and if you deem unworthy, in the end, you they shall kill."

"This is so confusing, I have no idea what this truly means. Mighty Beings? Twenty Elements? What the hell? Could they make this any more confusing?!" the blonde shinobi exclaimed.

As he finished this confused statement, the room lit up more as other statues began to light on their own around the ring, the room now more clearly visible, the symbols were now the same symbols from before, but what looked like dragons were holding the symbols in their mouth. Each dragon the same color to their respective character. The light expanded to the top of the room, which now could be seen more as a dome like structure that reached what seemed to be over 100 stories high. Naruto paced forward slowly, gazing in awe at the structure and the tiles on the ground, wondering curiously how long this must have been underground, for it seemed ancient and beyond the time of the Elemental Nations. As Naruto reached the center of the ring, the symbols seemed to have a luminescent glow to them, the colors more visible. As he caught himself from falling taking in the magnificent view, he stumbled and looked at the ground, on the ground was aGenryuu Ni- Juu Fuujin (**Twenty Mystical Dragon Seal**)


	2. News

Hey Guys

I'm actually surprised by the amount of follows, reviews, and favorites that I got from this. Unfortunately, I know the previous chapter needs a lot of work, and I just can't bring myself to write more with the first chapter being...that,

So, I want to take down the chapter and write it, make it brand new. It shouldn't take too long to do, maybe a few days depending on the time I have between work and school starting up again. I would like to know what ya'll think, and if you have any suggestions for how to fix it, or any ideas you might have. I'm open to anything. Pairings, better word choices, how to write, anything.

Thanks for your time, and when the new chapter gets ready, I will take down the old chapter and replace it, and I will change this news 'chapter' to let you all know. Thank you.


End file.
